(SHORT FF) COSPLAY DRESS
by Lee Haeun
Summary: /Aku menyukai pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan. Aku sangat menyukai nya! Bahkan aku menyukai ketika kau tanpa busana… YAK CHO KYUHYUN MESUMMMMM / /KyuWook Story/ /YAOI/ BxB/ VERY SHORT/


Main Cast : Ryeowook Kyuhyun and Sungmin Pair : KyuWook Warning : Yaoi. Typo(s) , DLDR!

Aku menyukai pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan. Aku sangat menyukai nya! Bahkan aku menyukai ketika kau tanpa busana… YAK CHO KYUHYUN MESUMMMMM

"Hey cepatlah bersiap siap! Sebentar lagi kalian akan segera menghibur ELF" ujar kru kepada seluruh member Super Junior di Backstage. Ya saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan Super Show mereka yang 5 di Indonesia. Semua member sudah bersiap siap, ini hari pertama. Pastinya mereka gugup walaupun sudah 5 kali mengunjungi Indonesia. Dan sekarang mereka sedang memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka….

-Skip-

"aaaaa lelahnya"

kalimat itu keluar dari mulut eternal magnae kita Kim Ryeowook dan menyandar di sofa yang ada di backstage.

"Babywook, wae hm? Kau lelah?"

seorang namja jangkung masuk mendekati seseorang yang dipanggil 'babywook' dan duduk disampingnya.

"hm begitulah~ konser ini menguras tenaga" ucap Ryeowook sambil bersandar di sofa

"tapi inikan demi ELF babywook dan juga….."

"KYAAAAAA WOOKIE-AH KITA HARUS CEPAT! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN TAMPIL" Belum lagi ucapan Kyuhyun selesai sebuah teriakan nyaring menginterupsi mereka, teriakan namja bergigi kelinci ini sungguh bisa membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terperanjat

"Nampil? A aku ingat! Kita harus Cosplay dress kan hyung? Huwaaaa jinjja aku tak pernah mau memakai baju perempuaaannnn" Rengek Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu

"A AA kau harus mau Kim Ryeowook. Ini pakaianmu! Kau harus siap 5 menit lagi!" ucapan Sungmin terputus dan beralih memandang Kyuhyun

"dan kau Tuan Cho! Jangan menganggu wookie memakai baju! Kau akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan!" titah Lee Sungmin sambil meninggalkan Ruangan. Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Hyungnya.

"haish,,, mengapa kelinci bulat itu selalu mengganggu sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal yang hanya dijawab kikikan kecil dari Ryeowook.

" sudahlah kyu, lagian dia lebih tua darimu tau! tak sopan namanya kau berbicara seperti itu tentangg Sungmin hyung " Ujar Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, mungkin namja mungil ini mencoba sedikit menenangkan pria disebelahnya.

"ya sudah, ayo babywook apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat pakai bajumu? Aku tak sabar melihatmu? Fufufu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menampakan seringaian. ck tadi marah marah, sekarang sudah memasang seringaian bejat - bagi Ryeowook. karena untuk Ryeowook, setap kali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk semacam itu, diriinya passti akan dalam bahaya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu CHO KYUHYUN! kau senang aku memakai baju konyol ini lagi huh!" dengus Ryeowook sambil memandang dress putih itu

" konyol? Kau tidak aneh kok baby~ aku senang kau memakainya, kau terlihat sangat cantik" puji Kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung Ryeowook

"Tapi…. Tetap saja ada yang selalu mengganggu fikiranku saat memakai baju ini….." raut wajah Ryeowook tiba tiba menjadi sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya

"kenapa babywook? Apa yang menganggu fikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku" ujar Kyuhyun yang kini berlutut di depan Ryeowook. mencoba mencari tau apa yang menjadi sumber masalah kekasih mungilnya ini.

"aku takut kyu, memakai ini semua membuatku terlihat seperti banci, aku takut para AntiELF semakin menghina kita habis habisan dan membuat ELF tertekan akan bash dari anti fans…." setetes air mata kini turun bebas mengaliri pipinya, kepala Ryeowook mendongak keatas karena ditarik oleh kyuhyun

" apa kau tau? hiks aku pernah membaca mention dari sala satu penggemar, dia mengadu padaku dan berkata dia sedih saat teman temannya berkata bahwa aku ini banci, dia dihina oleh temannya bodoh karena mengidolakan pria murahan sepertiku hiks... aku sedih membayangkan dia yang harus menanggung cacian dari penampilanku ini kyu... hiks hiks huhu" tangis Ryeowook semakin lama semakin keras, Kyuhyun hanya dian an berusaha mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya. menghapus perlahan air mata yang mengucur dari bola mata karamel itu.

"dan… Hiks aku hiks juga takut ELF kecewa penampilanku yang seperti perempuan ini" lanjutnya sambil terisak

"tenanglah baby~ yang kau fikirkan terlalu jauh. Mau kau seperti ini atau sedang melakukan apapun, tetap saja mereka akan menghina kita. Sudahlah baby, kau harusnya bersyukur, kau tau? Siwon Hyung dan Kangin Hyung jauh lebih terlihat konyol daripada kau, kau bayangkan saja mereka berwajah seperti preman dan otot otot jelek mereka yang terlapisi baju wanita membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tertawa… Hahaha" canda Kyuhyun untuk menghibur Ryeowook, sedangkan yang dihibur masih menangis tanpa menunjukkan tanda tanda berhenti.

"lagipula… Banyak ELF yang terhibur denganmu dan hyung hyung yang lain saat memakai ini~. Aku bahkan sangat menyukai" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut dan menghapus airmata Ryeowook dengan ibujarinya.

"benarkah? ELF terhibur dengan ini? dan benarkah Kau juga suka aku memakai baju ini?" Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat wajah polos kekasihnya itu

"benar baby, saat kau dan lain berjoget layaknya Sistar di atas panggung membuat para ELF tertawa keras melihatnya, berjoget lagu Alone layaknya wanita, kalian benar benar menghibur ELF" jelas Kyuhyun, setidaknya usaha Kyuhyun tak sia sia. buktinya kini tangisan Ryeowook mulai mereda walaupun masih sedikit terdengar isakan.

"lalu apakah kau sendiri terhibur dan menyukainya?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Sungguh baby, aku terhibur sangat menyukainya. Aku menyukai pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan. Aku sangat menyukai nya! Bahkan aku menyukai ketika kau tanpa busana…" Oh Cho Kyuhyun, fikiran mesummu berhasil membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah sampai telinga.

"DASAR SETAN MESUM! PERGI SEKARANG AKU MAU GANTI BAJU!" teriak Ryeowook sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat dirinya semakin lama semakin terdorong kebelakang. ternyata melihat kekasinya yang sehabis menangis lalu memerah karena malu seperti ini sangat sangat manis.

' lihat, betapa imutnya dia saat ini. lain kali aku akan sering sering menggodanya sepeerti ini' batin Kyuhyun. cck ada ada saja kau ini Cho Kyuhyun -_-

"disini saja baby, aku kan ingin melihat tubuhmu ini" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin ditelinga Ryeowook

"HYAAAA PERGI SANA ATAU SAAT KITA DI KOREA AKU AKAN MENDIAMKANMU BERHARI HARI" Teriak Ryeowook kini sambil mendorong dan menerjang Kyuhyun Keluar

"hahahaha iya iya baby aku keluar. Hahah tapi bisakah aku meletakkan kamera di ruangan ini agar aku bisa melihatmu mengganti baju cantik itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berpura pura mengeluarkan Handphonenya. Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu sesegera mungkin menggenggam gagang pintu dan -

"TIDAK AKAN!" Bugh! Pintu itu dengan sukses terbanting di depan wajah Kyuhyun dan hampir mengenai hidung lancipnya.

"hahaha kau sangat lucu babywook haha" Suara tawa Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sedangkan di dalam sana Ryeowook mengganti bajunya dengan muka memerah

"Gomawo kyuhyunnie"

itulah Kyuhyun, ia akan berusaha berbagai macam cara agar Ryeowook selalu tersenyum. dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga air mata tak pernah keluar dari bola mata sang kekasih. karena baginya, Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh membuat kedua bola mata karamel itu meneluarkan air mata. dan ia tak pernah mengizinkan sipapun untuk membuat senyuman terpatri di bibir Ryeowook jika itu bukan dirinya, Bukan CHO KYUHYUN.

egois?

Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan hal itu. karena baginya KIM RYEOWOOK MILIKNYA SEORANG.

-END-

Maaf jika terlalu pendek, kan sudah saya peringatkan, ini hanya short ff... kkk


End file.
